Bad Touch
by Randomnormality
Summary: I could tell you that I am an average teenager...but then there wouldn't be much of a story to tell, now would there? Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Touch**

**Summary:**

I could start this whole story off by telling you that my name is Kimiko Bourreau. My mother is of Japanese decent and my father French. I am seventeen and I have my mother's black hair and my father's steel grey eyes, with this weird star burst of gold around my pupils. I have a deep love for Rock music and can often be seen dancing my way down the street. I pay no mind to what other people think and often dress myself to prove so. People say I'm weird, but really I'm just..._different_. I could tell you that I'm just an average teenager living in Dallas, Texas.

But that wouldn't do well for a story, now would it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, because if I did, let's face it, I would have kept Godric alive. The show needs a decent vampire that isn't out for himself.**

**Author's Note: This story is just something that popped in my head, about a girl that can't touch and manages to catch the attention of a two-thousand-year-old vampire. Yes, she is hiding something. No, I can't tell you yet. It's obvious it has to do with her touch, but...well, you'll just have to read and find out. I promise, she isn't a Mary Sue, in fact she is quite neurotic at times, shown during her 'nut-shelling' of a situation. I am trying to keep Godric in character, with as much as I can, but also use my creative license to expand on his already complex character. Please review and let me know what you think. Translations for French at the end of chapter, any Japanese you may see is minor and will also be translated for you. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

A soft sigh leaves my lips as I finish towel drying my hair, staring at my reflection for only just a moment before I turn away. Dressed only in a pair of purple boy-cut panties and a matching bra, I step out of the bathroom, instantly assaulted by the screaming lyrics and fast guitar chords from the stereo. Tossing the towel in the nearby clothes hamper, I ignore the male figure stretched across my bed, leafing through the latest issue of AP Magazine as I move toward my closet.

"Evening, Sugar," the deep baritone voice greets me as I step into the closet.

"_Bonsoir, mon ami_," I respond in turn as I pull on a pair of neon green leggings, "What are we doing tonight?"

I hear the subtle hint of a page being turned before he replies, "C.C. is throwing down over at the Playground. Figured we can catch his set tonight."

Slipping on a pair of tight black shorts, I quickly slide a white leather belt through the loop resting on my left hip, adding a lime green one through the loop on my right hip, allowing them to cross over and settle on the tops of my hips, "Sounds like fun. Hey, Brody, did you hear about C.C. and that Stacey bitch?"

"I did. Stupid little cunt," I wince subtly at the crude word, but had to agree in its use, "If I was her, I wouldn't let that piece of eye-candy out of my sight."

I giggle softly as I tie up the straps to my black halter top around the back of my neck, the lime-green, long-sleeved fishnet top underneath covering my pale arms. Kicking on a pair of heavy combat-style boots, I step out of the closet and shut the door behind me as I move toward my vanity table. Unlike most girls, who's vanity tables are covered with endless amounts of make-up, mine is covered with an excessive amount of accessories. Sitting down, I quickly put on some simple black eyeliner and brush one streak of neon green eye shadow just above the eyeliner. Not bothering with anymore make-up, I quickly snap on the black leather cuff-bracelet around my right wrist, stainless steel bangle bracelets decorating my left wrist.

"You ready yet, Sugar?" Brody asks as he snaps the magazine closed and moves from my bed.

I nod as I slip a pair of thin, black leather gloves onto my hands. Pulling on a black leather jacket, I turn off my stereo before following Brody out of my bedroom. Since I'm too lazy to actually climb down the stairs, I leap over the side banister and land on the level below. Ignoring Brody's muttered 'show off', I move into the kitchen, catching sight of my mother finishing up the last of the dishes.

"Konban wa, Okaasan," I greet in Japanese, placing a kiss on my mother's cheek, "I'm heading out to catch C.C.'s set. I should be home around one."

"Alright, Aijin. Stay safe, hai?" my mother replies, her English relatively broken, but it makes me smile even more.

"See ya' later, Mama Rei!" Brody calls from the front door as we leave, my mother's soft giggles echoing behind the door.

Five minutes down the road, I giggle as Brody winks at yet another pedestrian. I have always admired Brody for his open-minded ideals of romance. He was probably one of the most charming and charismatic boy I've ever met. Sometimes I wonder why he still sticks around a person like me. I shake my head, grinning when I feel Brody throw an arm over my shoulders, both of us walking past the long line of teenagers. Brody's arguing curses toward the harsh words thrown in our direction causes me to giggle as we make our way to the heavily muscled dark-skinned bouncer.

"Maximus, my brother from another mother!" Brody greets with a broad grin.

The dark-skinned man quirks an eyebrow, looking completely bored, "If I did I have a brother, it sure wouldn't be someone like you."

"Now that cuts me deep, truly," Brody replies, placing a hand over his heart.

"Apparently not deep enough," Maximus retorts, and I finally let out a giggle, catching the older man's attention, "Now you, darling Kimi, are more than welcome."

"Sorry, Max, but he's kind of my escort for tonight," I state, nudging Brody but flashing Maximus an apologetic smile.

"If he was with anyone else, he'd be thrown out for cutting in front of these other kids," Maximus says and I let out another giggle as pull Brody toward the open door.

"Thanks Max. Poker this Saturday night?" I suggest and receive a nod before the man turns back to the line of groaning teens.

Instantly, Brody and I are assaulted by the flickering strobe lights and heavy rhythmic beats. Every body in the club was moving, decorated with neon glow stick and blinking pacifiers. I let out a squeal of joy as I catch Brody and drag him toward the dance floor. The Playground was hopping with Ravers, not one person standing still as the music flows through the air.

Two hours of non-stop dancing, I feel Brody wander off, trying to look for a fresh piece of ass and before any of the surrounding guys get the idea of an open invitation a handsome auburn-haired teen takes Brody's spot. I giggle up at the twinkling blue eyes that can make most girls melt on spot and I carefully rest my gloved hands on his clothed shoulders, his own hands resting on my hips. Christopher 'Chaos' Carrol, otherwise known as C.C. was probably one of the most innovative people when it came to mixing music.

"C.C. your set was _très magnifique_," I call out over the music as a new MC takes over the turn tables, "I don't think I've raved this hard in a while."

The glow-stick riddled teen lets out a bark of laughter, "Now, now, what have I told you about spitting that French shit at me."

"That you find it _très excitant_," I purr out, watching as the shiver crawls over his body, "You know you find my French tongue sexy."

"Ah, if only," he murmurs as his body sways and winds to match my movements.

A familiar sensation crawls up my spine and I feel my body freeze, causing my dance partner to stop his movements as well, "What's wrong, Kimi?"

Looking around the moving mass of people, I realize someone is missing, "Brody," I murmur, grabbing Chris by his wrist and pulling him toward the exit, "Something is wrong with Brody."

"Another one of your _feelings_?" Chris hisses as he rushes after me, tossing me my leather jacket.

Sliding my arms through the sleeves, I kick open the door leading down the stairs, "_Oui_, something doesn't feel right," I huff out as my feet hit the bottom of the staircase and I practically throw myself at the door leading outside, "Maximus! Brody, did you see him?"

"Yeah, he was following one of his Flavors over there," the dark-skinned bouncer shouts as I rush in the direction he points.

Running down the street, I follow my instincts and sure enough a strangled yelp echoes from a nearby alley. Ignoring Chris's hiss for me to stay behind, I turn into the alley and skid to a stop. Pinned to the wall, with a hand around his throat, Brody seemed to be glaring into the eyes of the man holding him. The pale-skinned man choking Brody was flanked by two others and it didn't take me long to realize that these men were not human by any means.

"Let him go!" I command, gaining four sets of eyes staring at me, "He has done nothing to constitute you attacking him, so I suggest you leave him alone."

"Watching him make goo-goo eyes at the local _dog_ gives us more than enough reason, human," the man gripping Brody sneers out, his fangs glinting in the light from a nearby lamp post.

"Yeah, well your obvious ignorance to the situation gives my fist the authority to greet your face," I snap in return.

"You hear this boys? A blood-bag is telling us how to perform our duties."

Feeling Chris step up to stand beside me, I hear a low rumbling growl echo within his chest, "This _blood-bag_ is giving you fair warning to let Brody go before we are forced to do something about it."

Instead of looking fearful, Brody lets out a choked laugh, "Ha ha, you truly are an in-bred idiot, aren't you, Lance." Brody grunts as the grip tightens around his throat and I lift up my hand, catching Brody's attention, "Damn it, Sugar, just get out of here. I can handle this motherfucker and his loser friends."

I ignore him and it seems as though Chris doesn't heed Brody's words either, because the lean-muscled teen launches himself at the nearest one, instantly slamming the man's face into the nearby wall. The moment Chris manages to toss Lance away from Brody, I move toward the groaning teen. Pulling his arm over my shoulder, I lead him away from the alley, fighting the urge to turn and help Chris.

"Are you fucking insane?" I sneer out as I brace Brody against a wall.

A self-deprecating grin forms on Brody's handsome face, "I can't control others like me, Sugar. It isn't really accepted for my kind to be attracted to people like Chris, but I can't fucking stop it," he slides down the wall, sitting himself on the dirty ground, his head resting in his hands, "I've tried, so hard. I've tried to use other people, tried to replace him, I've tried everything I could do in order to stop feeling this way, and...I just can't."

I growl, kneeling before my long-time friend, "There is nothing wrong with what you feel, Brody. _L'amour que vous avez pour lui son éternel_," I whisper, remembering my father's words when he spoke of my mother, "If you have done everything to stop yourself from loving him and nothing has been successful, then it is obvious that it is meant to be."

"Aw...isn't that sweet," a sneering voice behind me mocks.

Without thinking twice, I turn to face Lance, settling my stance protectively in front of Brody, "I don't give a fuck who you are, nor do I care what you are, I won't let you hurt him."

Faster than I can react, a hand grips the collar of my jacket, lifting my feet off of the ground, "Then, I guess we're just going to have to drain you dry."

"If you think you're so damn superior then shut the fuck up and do it already," I spit out, flashing the vampire a mocking grin, "Unless you're too much of a pussy to do it."

"Kimi, no!" I hear Brody groan behind me as fingers grip the hair against the back of my head, tilting my head back painfully.

You would think that I should be scared. I mean, a fucking vampire is trying to take a bite out of my neck. With how angry he is, he'd probably drain me dry. I should be scared. Yet, here I am, completely calm, not even a change in heartbeat.

"Is there a problem here?" a calm voice breaks through the moment, and instantly Lance freezes only an inch from my throat.

Immediately, I am released and stumble slightly to catch my balance, not once moving from my stance before Brody. Why wasn't he moving? He's a fucking vampire, he should be fine by now. I ignore the new arrival, who seems to be telling Lance about some law against feeding on unwilling humans, and turn toward Brody. A slight hiss sounds behind me, followed by rushed footsteps walking off, but I pay no mind as I kneel next to Brody.

"Brody?" I whisper, seeing the pained look on his face, I realize what the problem is, "_Argent_? _Où est l'argent?_" I mutter as I look him over, only for him to shift his left hand. I don't hesitate as I snap the metallic chain wrapped around his wrist, and Brody snaps to his feet.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ," Brody groans, running at his healed wrist, "This is the last time I look around for a fresh piece of ass."

I shove his shoulder, glaring at him, "Next time you do that, I'll stake you myself."

"Is everything alright, Mr. Preston?" a well-cultured voice questions behind me and instantly Brody tenses, standing at attention.

Turning around, I find myself staring into a pair of passive green-grey eyes. He looked to be no older than myself, but even I know appearances can be deceiving. His dark brown, almost black, hair was short, falling around the top of his ears in a clean manner. He was dressed in a simple pair of black slacks and a cream colored linen shirt. His entire stance screamed of a deep sense of confidence, that he could attack at any moment without hesitation, but all of it was restrained with a deep rooted sense of collection.

"Yes. Sorry for the disturbance, Godric," Brody replies with a slight hitch in his voice.

"You should apologize for the danger you placed this human in," Godric states, looking over at me, his eyes flickering with the slightest amount of curiosity, "My name is Godric. I am the Sheriff of Area 9, or Dallas. I am curious as to why a human would antagonize a vampire in order to save another vampire."

I glare at this Godric, "I don't give a damn who you may or may not be. I didn't do this to save another vampire," he quirks an eyebrow in response, "I stood up to that fucking blood-sucker in order to protect a dear friend."

Speaking of dear friend, I huff and turn on heel, walking back into the alley, "Seriously, Sugar? Godric is my superior officer so to speak. Can't you drop the bitch from your tone for a moment?"

"It is fine. I find it refreshing when people speak their mind," Godric comments lightly as they follow me into the alley, "What is your name, girl?"

"Kimiko, but everyone calls me Kimi," I state as I look around the alley, "and before you ask, no, you can't have my last name. I don't know you, and since I am not a vampire, I am not legally bound to answer."

"God damn leeches," Chris's voice growls and I exhale at the sight of him pushing himself upright against the wall, "I forgot they can pack quite the punch."

"Jesus, C.C.," I hear Brody curse under his breath and a sudden breeze blows past me, ruffling my hair a bit, as Brody appears at Chris's side, "You two know I can handle myself, right?"

"Maybe so, but all we have is each other, right?" Chris pants, flashing Brody his heart-stopping grin.

I roll my eyes at their oblivious nature, "_Mon Dieu, l'embrasser et déjà être fait avec elle_."

A husky chuckle from my left causes me to tense and glance over at the young-looking vampire, "_Tout à fait évident, n'est-ce pas?_"

I allow a small giggle to leave my lips, "I'm surprised you do not have a problem with it like other vampires."

"As long as it does not cause a problem between my underlings and this...Were's pack, it is not my place to judge," Godric responds in kind, granting me a half-smile.

Giving him a somber smile, I glance over at the two conversing supernatural creatures, "Chris was bitten when he was just a kid. It was hard on him, since he refused to join the local pack. Chris was always a loner. The three of us have known each other for so long that no matter what changed about us, we've never strayed outside of our friendship." I shrug with a grin on my face, "The three of us are family, in all aspects except for blood."

"You are not afraid of either of them?" the vampire Sheriff asks, his curiosity carrying a slight tone of childish wonder, as if it is a new concept for him.

"Afraid of them?" I giggle, "Just because they are different, or not human anymore? None of that takes away from us being family. Brody lives in the basement of my house and Chris is almost always in the spare room."

"Your parents do not mind?" he questions.

"_Non_," I smile at the thought of my parents, "My parents are very open-minded people. To them, it doesn't matter what you are, but instead the type of person you are. My mother has met human beings that act like repugnant assholes, and then comes Brody, while being considered a monster, who shows respect to my parents."

"Forgive me for being so curious, but it is rare that humans are so welcoming of any other species walking around," Godric states, and his facial features showed his apology.

My conversation with the oddly humble vampire is cut off as I catch sight of Brody helping Chris walk over to us. I shift, every nerve in my body wanting to embrace my dear friend, but the familiar tightness in my chest leaves me rooted in my spot. A gentle, knowing smile appears on Chris's face as the two should-be-lovers stop before Godric and I, and without hesitation, the musician carefully lifts my gloved hand and kisses the back of my knuckles.

"I'll be fine, Kimi. This is nothing compared to the fight we got into last semester," Chris says softly.

I giggle at the memory. What had started as a simple argument between Chris and another student ended up in an all out battle royal when the kid took a swing and hit me when Chris ducked. Taking on an entire athletic team was not the best of ideas, but we managed to come out still standing.

"Yeah, the little fucker that caught Kimi is still in the hospital," Brody chuckles before looking over at Godric, "Um, thank you, Sheriff."

"_Merde_," I curse under my breath after catching the time on Chris's wrist watch, "I was supposed to be home an hour ago."

"Damn, Mama Rei is gonna kick my ass," Brody groans, looking over Chris's slouched form hanging off of his shoulder, "I can vamp us home, but I can't carry both of you."

I open my mouth, in order to suggest him getting Chris home, but am interrupted by Godric, "I can be of assistance."

Normally, I would argue. It isn't that I don't believe this Godric guy is as nice as a vampire can get, but you can never be too trusting when it came to other people. My gaze shifts between my two favorite boys and Godric before mentally cursing myself.

"Alright. Let's just...make this quick," I say, fighting back the annoyance in my voice.

Immediately, Brody speeds off in a blur of black. My entire body tenses as arms carefully wrap around the back of my shoulders and my arm is carefully placed around his own shoulders. The tightness of my muscles is obvious and I can tell he notices because his green-grey eyes snap up to meet my own.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Miss," he says carefully.

I nibble on the inside of my cheek and nod, "I know. I just have this weird...condition," The curiosity in his eyes causes them to gleam in the shadows of the alley, "I am not good with touching people. I can sometimes get by with hugging my parents or the guys, but I just...I really can't explain it. It's almost like the start of a really bad panic attack."

"You do not like touching people?" he muses, a small flicker of relief apparent in his gaze, and I realize he was worried that I had really been afraid of him.

"Pretty much. If you don't mind, can we get this over quickly?" I question, giving him a weak smile.

His arm drops from my shoulders to wind around my lower back, pulling me into his side just as his other hand carefully grips my arm around his shoulder by the sleeve. A burst of wind causes my eyes to snap shut and I fight back the dizzy spell when I feel us come to a stop. Opening my eyes, I groan at the sight of my mother standing in the open doorway on the front porch.

"Kimiko," I flinch slightly at my mother's use of my full name, and I feel Godric release me carefully, "why Brody bring Christopher home all beat up?"

I inhale deeply and I break into my usual 'nut-shelling' while speed talking, "Brody and I went to the Playground to catch C.C.'s set. Brody wandered off to find a date. C.C. and I noticed he never came back. We went looking for him. Brody was being jumped, so C.C. and I jumped in. Godric, this is Godric by the way, is the vampire Sheriff of Area 9, or Dallas, and he managed to stop the attackers before any serious damage occurred and now we're home."

I gasp loudly, my lungs fighting for air, and I hear the slightest chuckle come from my quiet companion. Shock forms on Godric's face when my mother bows respectfully to him, her amber-gold eyes glistening with thanks.

"I cannot thank you enough, Mr. Godric," my mother says warmly.

Godric shakes his head, "There is no need for it. I merely wanted to stop any unnecessary bloodshed."

"You save family. Thanks is too small of gesture, yes?"

I shake my head at my mother and realized Godric seemed at a loss of how to respond, "Okaasan, I'm sure Godric is a busy man and must be on his way. At the present moment, thanks is all that is needed," My mother nods and I turn to Godric, bowing my head respectfully, "I know I never said it, but thank you for tonight."

The respectful vampire only nods in return and I head to the front door only to hear my mother say, "Mr. Godric come back some time soon, yes?"

"It would be an honor, ma'am."

As the door shuts behind me, I sigh. Giving my mother a quick kiss on the cheek, I mumble about going to bed. Entering my room, I instantly catch sight of Chris laid across my bed, Brody sitting at my computer desk, his eyes focused on the other teen's resting form. Quickly changing into a pair of loose-fitted pajama pants and a long-sleeved shirt, I slide into the bed next to Chris's sleeping form.

"Did I hear Mama Rei invite Godric to come back?" Brody whispers, his deep brown eyes gleaming with a small hint of amusement.

I yawn, nodding as I curl up beside Chris, "_Oui_. You know how she is."

"Get some sleep, Sugar. I'll see to tomorrow night."

Closing my eyes, I let out one last yawn before fading out of consciousness.

* * *

**French Translations**

_Bonsoir, mon ami - Good Evening, my friend  
très magnifique - very magnificant  
très excitant - very arousing  
L'amour que vous avez pour lui son éternel - the love you have for him is eternal  
Argent_? _Où est l'argent? - Silver? Where is the silver?  
Mon Dieu, l'embrasser et déjà être fait avec elle - My God, kiss him already and be done with it  
Tout à fait évident, n'est-ce pas? - Quite obvious, isn't it?  
Merde- Shit  
Oui - yes  
Non - No  
_

**Japanese Translations (Japanese only ever used between Kimi and her mother)**

Okaasan - Mother, mama  
Aijin - Sweetheart  
Konban wa - Good evening/ hello


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Touch**

**Summary:**

I could start this whole story off by telling you that my name is Kimiko Bourreau. My mother is of Japanese decent and my father French. I am seventeen and I have my mother's black hair and my father's steel grey eyes, with this weird star burst of gold around my pupils. I have a deep love for Rock music and can often be seen dancing my way down the street. I pay no mind to what other people think and often dress myself to prove so. People say I'm weird, but really I'm just..._different_. I could tell you that I'm just an average teenager living in Dallas, Texas.

But that wouldn't do well for a story, now would it?

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is in Godric's point of view. I had to rewrite it several times in Kimiko's point of view, but decided to chance it on Godric's. This version flowed easier for me. Please let me know what you think. I hope I caught most of Godric's character right. Let me know what you like, what you may not like and what you might even like to see in future chapters. If you want, I can alternate chapters between Kimi and Godric's point of views.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Godric:**

From my spot at the head of the confrence table, I watch as my underlings converse, our meeting for the month finally over. Stan is currently talking about tracking down some drainers in Southern Dallas, going over plans to locate the small group trafficing V. Stan might be a blood-thirsty vampire, but he has a knack for being able to track down just about anyone. Glancing over at the other side of the table, I spot Isabel going over some paper work for local vampire bars, a silent Brody pointing to indicate any questionable profit areas.

A silent Brody? Looking over the unusually quiet vampire, I find my thoughts traveling to the company he usually keeps. Brody often shows up for these meetings, maybe speaks with Isabel for a short moment, and argues with Stan. He's never a quiet person by any means, but he never quite associates with other vampires of my nest. It isn't often a vampire prefers the company of a human and a Werewolf over other vampires.

"Is everything alright, Brody?" I hear Isabel ask, watching as her compassionate brown eyes looks over Brody.

The young vampire snaps his gaze over to her and manages a weak smile, "Oh, I'm fine. A friend of mine has been in LA for the past week for a showcase performance, and while he is good in front of crowds of people, he can't stand being judged. I'm a bit worried to be honest."

Ah, the Werewolf. I have heard of Christopher 'Chaos' Carrol. People in the Dallas area say he is innovative when it comes to branding new music styles.

"Why don't you go see him? California is not that far for us to travel," Isabel questions, smiling at the thoughtful grin on Brody's face.

The grin fades, and he shakes his head, "I would love to see him. Watching him perform is simply amazing, but I have an obligation here."

"I'm sure the rest of us can live without you being around for a few days," Isabel giggles out.

Brody snorts, "No offense, but my obligation has nothing to do with this nest," I give a sharp glance to the few hisses that fills the air from surrounding vampires, "See, my friend goes to school with my little sister, and he usually makes sure she gets home safely."

"Is it not relatively late for a student to be at school?" Isabel inquires, quirking an eyebrow at the thought.

Brody smirks with pride, "They both attend The Dallas Institute of the Arts. On Tuesday and Thursday, my sister stays late at the school to work on whatever project she has in her head. My friend normally stays after as well and escorts her home for me."

"Your sister is the same girl from the other week?" I ask, causing all eyes to turn on me.

Brody's eyes widen, and he must have realized I know the girl is not his sister by any means, "Yes, sir. It isn't that she is unable to take care of herself, I just feel better that she doesn't have a need to."

"If being moral support for this friend means so much to you, I can escort your sister home in your stead," I suggest, not just for his sake, but to cure my curiosity about the odd girl I came across two weeks ago.

Brody blinks owlishly and manages to stutter, "Um, see, my sister isn't exactly the most friendly person and she has a knack for...well...making people uncomfortable."

I quirk an eyebrow at him in response, "Your sister has already met me, so it would not be as though a stranger is walking her home, and I doubt there is anything she can do or say to make me uncomfortable."

"Alright. Let me give her a call."

A short moment later, I find myself in Dallas Memorial Park. Normally I avoid communial places such as this. Too many people wandering down the paths, and the nearby baseball field was lit up for a varisty game and cheers. Despite all of this, I find myself momentarily frozen beneath the shadows of a willow tree, my gaze focused on the girl my thoughts have been surrounding for the past two weeks.

Her thick black hair was pulled back in a French braid, which draped over her shoulder. Unlike the last time I had seen her, she was dressed in a knee-length pleated grey skirt, a white blouse with a dark blue blazer jacket thrown on top and a blue-and-black striped neck tie. I note the black nylon leggings that stop just above the start of her ballet flats. The single-strap messenger bag sitting at her feet looked as though it is about to burst at the seams at any given moment.

Taking the moment to watch her, a small smirk crosses her features as her gaze follows a trio of teenage boys dressed in baggy clothing, their gait compromised by the forced limp in their walk. Her light grey eyes roll in place, as though she finds something amusing, and I wonder what it is about this girl that is so different from all the other humans.

"May I ask what you find to be so amusing?" I hear myself ask and instantly those stormy-grey eyes snap in my direction.

The noticeable tension in her shoulders relaxes almost instantly and once again, I realize she really _isn't_ afraid of me as she greets me with a soft smile, "Oh, nothing really. Brody called and said you offered to come in his stead."

"Yes. Your friend, Mr. Carrol, has a showcase performance in LA and he wanted to be there for moral support. I offered him a chance to do so and figured since we have already met, you would not feel awkward," I reply calmly, despite the whirlwind of confusion within my mind.

She simply nods in understanding and gestures for me to take the empty spot next to her on the bench. Remembering her words of not being partial to physical contact, I leave a generous amount of space between us as I sit beside her.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are a fascinating character?" I question, breaking the moment of silence between us.

A self-deprecating grin appears on her lips, "I have been labeled as many things, but never has anyone considered me fascinating."

"Well, I must admit that since our meeting two weeks ago, I am quite curious about a human that is a trusted companion between two species of supernatural creatures," I muse aloud. "Would you tell me about yourself? Brody would not say much other than the fact that you are practically family."

"You want to know more about me?" I nod and a spark of nervousness flickers in her eyes and I hear her inhale deeply before she goes off into her speed-talking, something I watched her do with her mother two weeks ago, "My name is Kimiko, everyone calls me Kimi. I'm sixteen and a Junior attending the Dallas Institute of the Arts. My major is Fine Arts and I minor in some Performing Arts. I love every member of my family, and I'm not a people person. I am abrasive, rude, sarcastic and I can get under the skin of any person I come across, and I do mean any person. I don't like to run, I am far to lazy to try out for any type of sport, and I'm allergic to peanuts."

Amusement fills my mind as she gulps for much needed oxygen. This girl was truly something else. Thinking over her words, I find myself only more curious, "You say you can get under anyone's skin?" She nods, a slight discomfort appearing in her face as she shifts in her seat, "May I ask how?"

"I people watch," I quirk an eyebrow in response, "Even when I was a kid, _mon père_ told me that I had always been observant. You know, seeing or catching sight of things that I shouldn't. It's a pretty cool when I want to irritate someone, but it also makes people feel uncomfortable around me."

"So, when you say you people watch?"

She smirks slightly and motions toward a woman, in her mid-30's, dressed in casual clothing and her hair currently askew as she is dragged down the park trail by a small little boy, "See that woman. I can tell you from just one glance that she is a single mother, who quite literally left work an hour ago to pick up her child from daycare, only to be dragged to the park in the child's excitement. Even though she is completely exhausted, she is digging up what energy she has left to spend a little more time with her son."

Taking another glance at the woman, I am surprised to see the fatigue in her face, but the warm smile on her lips reveals that she really is doing whatever she can for the boy, "Interesting. May I ask what you see when you look at me?"

The question leaves my lips before I can stop it and her eyes snap toward me, a mixture of apprehension and a slight tint of nervousness swirling in her stormy gaze, "Are you sure? I'm not kidding when I say I make people uncomfortable."

"I have been through a lot and met a lot of people. I doubt there is anything you can do or say that will make me uncomfortable," I respond.

She nods and I feel her gaze travel over my face, assessing everything. I must admit it is slightly mesmerizing to stare into such focused eyes. Staring back at her, I notice something I hadn't noticed before. A burst of gold surrounds her round pupils, as though a star exploded within her eyes. How curious.

"You're old," I am unable to stop my brow from quirking at her in response, and she nibbles on her bottom lip, "Sorry, I mean that even by vampire standard age, you are old. You were once a warrior," I find myself struggling to keep my facial features straight, "It shows in the way you carry yourself, even in your relaxed state, you are ready to react at any given moment. It shows in the way you look at people and the surrounding area. You were also a subordinate, and I'm taking a complete guess, but I'd say you were once a slave," This time my eyes do widen. Only one person knows of this, my Child, "I figure that is the reason why you have a mask of indifference most of the time. You were probably subjected to horrid ideals of entertainment where your superiors meant to break you emotionally, make you give a response. You also come from a time where 'survival of the fittest' overrules moral obligation," I know I am shocked, I can feel my mask slipping, "It shows in the haunted look you have in your eyes. You have seen a lot and probably done even more, and you regret a lot of it."

"Enough," I snap with a hiss, and a twinge of guilt swirls within me as I see her tense.

Before I can react, my mind twisting with memories I have long since shut away, Kimi shoots up from the bench, hoisting her bag over her shoulder, "I apologize, Godric. Thank you, but I can walk myself home."

She managed to walk five feet away before I appear in front of her, causing her to jump from shock, "I promised Brody that I would escort you home safely."

She takes a step back, making me realize that I am standing too close for her comfort, and she grants me a curt nod. Looking at her for a moment, self-resentment fills me as I stare at the stoic face looking back at me. The same blank face that I see every night in my own reflection. She says nothing as she continues walking, not even glancing over as I match her pace.

"I am sorry I yelled at you," I murmur softly, receiving only a shrug of indifference, "I rarely think of my past and speak of it even less. I've slaughtered innocent people for sport. I enjoyed it."

"I take it the Great Reveal of your kind made you look at the world in a different light," she states and I inwardly wince at the monotonous tone in her voice, "Of course, I knew about your kind before you all 'came out of the coffin' so to speak, with Brody having been turned three years ago."

"May I ask how you and your friends came to be so close?" She gives me an inquiring glance, "It isn't often that a vampire and a werewolf are able to tolerate each other, let alone with a human added to the mix. Haven't you ever been afraid?"

"It would be stupid of me not of have been afraid of them at some point, but they accept my difficulties with physical touch so why shouldn't I be able to accept their differences," she replies with another shrug, "I've known C.C. practically my entire life. His parents were not the best kind of people and after he was turned, his parents became worse. Four years ago, he moved into m-" She pauses for a moment, shaking her head lightly, "into the spare room."

"I see. How are you friends with Brody? He was turned three years ago, and his physical age is that of a nineteen-year-old. That would be a six year age difference before he was turned," I summarize aloud as we turn the corner.

Once again, she nibbles on her bottom lip, as though it is a nervous habit, "Brody has been around my family for as long as I can remember. _Mon père et ma mère_ treat him like a second son. Brody has always been protective of me, fending off the bullies and helping me with school work. He-"

"_Kimi, ma belle fille, savez-vous quelle heure il est? J'étais inquiet quelque chose s'est passé,"_ a deep baritone voice cuts her off and my gaze snaps up to meet the storm-grey eyes of a man standing before the driveway leading up to her house.

Her face, once somber with thought, immediately brightens at the sight of the man before she launches herself at him. I cannot explain the odd stir in my mind at the sight of her giggling as the older man whispers gentle words in her ear, his arms wrapped around her. From his words, and her reaction, this must be her father. His russet-brown hair looked unkempt and his strong, angular face is covered with a thin veil of stubble.

"_Oh, mon père, c'est un bon ami à moi et Brody, Godric_," she states after pulling away from the embrace, motioning toward me, "Godric, this is Damien, _mon papa_. Brody wanted to go be moral support for C.C.'s showcase performance and Godric was kind enough to offer to walk me home for Brody."

"Well, I can't thank you enough for walking _mon belle fille_ home and making sure she gets here safely," Damien states, nodding his head in my direction.

Returning the nod, I look between the father-daughter duo and give him a half-smile, "Your daughter is quite the character, but that does not take away from her being equally special to many people."

Damien grins with pride, "We like to think so too, _non_?" Instead of being embarrassed like most teens when parents become overly emotional, a matching grin appears on Kimi's face, and I realize which parent she really takes after, "You are the same Godric that helped the kids out two weeks ago?" I nod, "Well, perhaps you would like to join us for dinner one evening as a thank you."

I am about to refuse, wondering what sane human would invite a vampire to dinner, when I remember who lives in their basement, and instead I nod, "I look forward to it. I'm afraid I must be going. Sir," Damien returns my nod before I turn my gaze on the awkward girl, "Kimi, it was nice meeting you again."

As dawn threatens to break over the horizon, and I feel the familiar pull to 'sleep', I lay back on my bed, staring at the ceiling in thought. Kimiko. Bright-eyed. Intelligent, on a spiritual and philosophical level rather than academic. I could not shake the feeling that I am missing something. Something about her seems sad. What made her carry a fear of being touched? Closing my eyes, feeling the pull grow stronger, I replay my conversation with the enchanting girl. What is it about this human that befriends the supernatural creatures of the night? What am I missing?

* * *

**French Translations:**

_mon père __- my father  
__Kimi, ma belle fille, savez-vous quelle heure il est? J'étais inquiet quelque chose s'est passé __- Kimi, my beautiful daughter, do you know what time it is? I was worried something happened  
__oh, mon père, c'est un bon ami à moi et Brody, Godric_ - oh, father, this is a good friend of mine and Brody's, Godric  
_mon papa_ - papa  
_mon belle fille_- my beautiful daughter

* * *

**Well? What did you all think? I would like to give a thank you to those who reviewed my first chapter and those who alerted/fav'd it. I appreciate it! Yes, Godric did miss something, but can anyone guess what it is? Review and let me know!**


End file.
